Cally
Cally was a member of The Liberator's crew. History Early history Some confusion surrounds why Cally left Auron. On her first appearance she said that she had been sent from Auron to help the people of Saurian Major. In another, however, Tarrant asked her what she did to upset her people, and she admitted to being an exile from Auron. She was also described as a "rebel". Suicide mission When Cally first met Blake, she was carrying a flimsy-looking rifle, preparing for a suicide mission against the Federation communications relay station on Saurian Major. Travelling with Blake's crew While aboard the Space Command, Cally seemed quite prepared to kill Travis, but was restrained from doing so by Blake. Telepathy Her first words ("Who are you") were telepathically transmitted to Blake, but she used her talent rather infrequently. Her last recorded spoken words were "She's beginning to go", referring to Liberator s breaking up above Terminal. Her final audible word was "Blake", telepathically screamed as the underground complex on Terminal blew up. In Dawn of the Gods, She helped get the crew out by telling Thaarn to switch off the energy isolaters. In The Harvest of Kairos She was subjected to mental take-over no less than five times, by the Lost in The Web, by the Darkness in Shadow, by the Thaarn in Dawn of the Gods, by an undead alien in Sarcophagus and by the Ultra in Ultraworld. She also detected the malign nature of the alien pathogens carried by Wanderer K47 in Killer. She suggested that the Lost were able to take control of her because she was unprepared for them. In Time Squad she stated that her work was in communications, and she managed to modify the teleport operating frequency fairly quickly in Moloch. Her general technical ability was not inconsiderable. She also appeared to have some medical skill, diagnosing the radiation sickness affecting Avon, Jenna, Vila and Gan in Orac and recognising the symptoms of fatigue shock in Horizon. In Voice from the Past Avon, Blake and Jenna were seen following exercises she had recommended, Cally herself sitting in a lotus position. Avon was not overly convinced of their worth. She was on various occasions referred to as an alien and a human. The loneliness of a single telepath was referred to in Time Squad, when she cursed Blake with "May you die alone and silent", and in Mission to Destiny when she telepathically cried "Alone!" when roused from the effects of the sono vapour. Much was also made of this by the Thaarn - who claimed to share this loneliness, and offered to make her "queen of a thousand worlds" - and the undead alien in Sarcophagus, who believed that Cally could have no true loyalties to any non-telepath (Avon proved her wrong). Cally's loyalty to Blake was apparently unflinching, although she did question his fanaticism in Star One and Blake accused her of colluding with Avon in Voice from the Past. In Sarcophagus she was quick to let go of Vila's hand having rescued him, but openly expressed delight at seeing him return in City at the Edge of the World. Her initial relationship with Jenna was rather prickly. Relations between Cally and Avon were ambiguous (and the subject of considerable fan discussion): they worked well as a team in City at the Edge of the World, but she lost no opportunity in putting him down in Children of Auron (admittedly, this was just after he had criticised Auron's isolationist policy). In Sarcophagus Avon relied on Cally's loyalty to the rest of the crew and himself in particular to defeat the undead alien. In Moloch She stayed with Liberator after the Intergalactic War, despite the lack of overtly dissident action taken by the crew in this period. She seemed to be left out of early discussions on Tarrant's plan to raid the kairopan transporter and disapproved of Avon's intention to execute Shrinker. In Sarcophagus she was seen sketching, suggesting a possible artistic bent, but no meaningful indication of any talent or ongoing interest was given. Last seen in Terminal,when the Liberator was destroyed. Avon reported her dead in Rescue, although her body was never seen. Family Known relatives: Zelda, a twin sister, who died in the destruction of the replication plant on Auron. According to Dayna, there were "plenty more like her on Auron, apparently", and the brood units seen in Children of Auron could incubate fifteen or more fetuses. Zelda acknowledged that she and Cally were from the same sibling group. In The Harvest of Kairos Cally telepathically detected images of her mother and father in Sopron: Avon told her that her parents were dead. If these were her natural parents she could not have been a clone (unless conventionally fertilised embryos were also cloned), and if she had a dozen or more clone-sisters they were never detailed. Significant brawls: In unarmed combat she had a mixed record, losing to Blake in Time Squad, being knocked unconscious by the substitute Avalon in Project Avalon, by Gan in Breakdown, overpowered by Ensor Jr in Deliverance, and Mori's troopers in Volcano. She was overpowered by Sherm whilst grappling with Bayban. She had to be rescued by Tarrant from a link on Terminal. She also needed to be restrained by Blake in The Web. On the other hand, she incapacitated a trooper in Seek-Locate-Destroy and another in Bounty, Molok in Hostage, another trooper in Children of Auron, and one of Sula's rebels in Rumours of Death. Category:Liberator crew